


Pretty As A Picture

by FrushCrush



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ball Fondling, Other, POV Second Person, Pixl After Dark, Reader of Any Gender, Reader-Insert, Rimming, eating ass, he’s tempting us all with those tasteful nudes and I for one am loving every second of it, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrushCrush/pseuds/FrushCrush
Summary: Robin looks good enough to eat.





	Pretty As A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I literally told myself I’d never write a reader insert fic, but here we are. Second person POV is the devil’s work and I hate it more than words can say. Because of that, this is most likely going to be the only reader fic I’ll ever post, so enjoy it.
> 
> Anyways hmu on tumblr @ corruptedtrashbin if you wanna talk to me about how outrageously hot Robin is.
> 
> Funny how this account which I made to write Polygon fics is being kicked off with something completely unrelated to Polygon lmao oh well!
> 
> [EDIT #1]: I’m surprised this apartment layout still kind of works even after Robin’s Sims 4 apartment tour! Go me, I guess?
> 
> [EDIT #2]: Uhhhhhhh have y’all seen [this new pic](http://pixlafterdark.tumblr.com/post/171905682454) holy shit????

‘Robin, I’m here!’ you call from outside the apartment door, knocking loudly.

‘It’s open!’ Robin says from somewhere inside.

Upon entering, you carefully slip off your shoes, leaving them on the mat by the door to prevent tracking dirt onto the pristine hardwood, and hang up your coat. ‘Robin?’

‘In here!’ he answers, voice coming from down the hall; from the few times you had been here before, you figured he must be in his bedroom. ‘I’m so glad you could swing by on such short notice. I couldn’t think of anyone better to call.’

‘It’s no problem,’ you say, rounding the corner to enter the room. Immediately, you find Robin adjusting a light, a short robe tied loosely around his frame. ‘Oh shit, do you need a minute?’ you ask, turning your head in the opposite direction to give him some privacy.

‘Oh no, I’m good.’

You hear the man settle down onto the bed, and you cautiously look back in his direction. Robin gives you a nervous smile.

‘You said you, uh….needed help with a project?’ you inquire. It’s a little hard to think seeing Robin like this, but you try your best to ignore the flutter in your stomach.

‘So,’ he begins, ‘I’m sure you’ve seen my _After Dark_ experiments by now.’

You nod silently; you won’t admit it, but you’ve spent the last few days after work viewing each new photograph as he posted them, eyes running over every illuminated curve of his body.

‘Well, I’ve been struggling to capture just the right balance between light and shadow for this shot – but because of my positioning, it’s very hard for me to be able to tell if it looks good until after it’s already been taken. I’ve already had to set up this shot, like, ten times or so?’ Robin sighs, crossing his legs. ‘I needed someone who knows how to frame a shot and light it perfectly, and you were the first person to come to mind. Are you okay with that?’

Your mouth feels dry, but you nod anyway. ‘Yeah, yeah, I can help.’

Robin smiles again, appreciative this time. ‘You’re the best, you know that, right?’

You do your best to avoid bringing attention to your pink cheeks, instead trying to get into your work headspace. ‘Okay, how about you get into position and I’ll see what I can do?’

You step behind the tripod situated on the far side of the room, rolling up your sleeves to free up your movements. Crouching slightly, you look through the camera’s viewfinder to visualize the frame, only to catch your breath as you watch Robin slide off his robe and place it over the back of a nearby chair. It feels like you’ve been caught looking through a peephole, seeing something too intimate for your eyes to comprehend. Instead, you shakily step back, taking a slow calming breath as you do.

Robin had made his way back to his bed – nude this time – and was lounging comfortably on his stomach, a fluffy pillow tucked under his pelvis. His legs were crossed at the ankles, the freckles there standing out against his creamy skin. He looks over his shoulder towards you, and you instantly feel ashamed for how much you were staring.

‘So, there’s a string of orange lights on my desk,’ he says. ‘Do you think you could switch them on and kind of….ah, wrap them around my ankles? That way we can get a little pop of color.’

‘Of course,’ you answer, finding the aforementioned lights and flicking the switch on the battery box, causing the bulbs to glow a soft orange. Carefully, you arrange the lights from Robin’s ankles and down his right leg a little, trying to will your palms to not be sweaty.

Once you finish, Robin takes a look and makes a soft pleased noise. ‘See, I knew you were perfect for this. Do you mind hitting the overhead?’

You pad over to the main switch, shutting the fluorescent light off and closing the door to block out the hallway lights. Turning back, you see what you have left to work with – the string winding around Robin’s legs and a barely there white lamp in the corner of the room.

You go back to the camera, noting that only the lower half of Robin’s form was lit, the light stopping just above the curve of his bottom. ‘I can see why it’d be hard to adjust the lighting once you’re all tied up like this,’ you muse, more to yourself than to Robin.

‘The things we do for art,’ he says, a soft laugh in his voice.

You cross the room to the lamp, angling the long neck in the direction of Robin’s back and watching as the light splays across his skin. Rechecking the camera, you realize the light is too bright now, and you move the lamp away slightly.

After about ten minutes fiddling with the light, you’re struck with a brilliant solution. ‘Hey, do you have one of those little mesh colanders?’

Robin shoots you a confused glance. ‘In the kitchen?’

You quickly go to retrieve the colander from a crowded drawer and return, Robin still looking quite confused. Using some masking tape you found on top of the desk, you manage to affix the colander above the bulb, turning the beam into several small pinpricks of light.

‘Tada!’ you exclaim, watching the realization dawn on Robin’s face.

‘Oh my god, that’s genius!’ he praises, causing you to beam with pride.

After another minute of adjusting, the image of Robin looks perfect through the viewfinder, the spots of light meshing perfectly with the angle of his legs. You snap a few photos with confidence, eager to see how Robin will like them.

‘Bring the camera over? I can’t bear the thought of moving yet,’ Robin asked, watching as you remove the camera from its tripod.

You wait in silence as Robin looks through the pictures, holding your breath. After a moment, you’re buzzing with nervousness again. ‘Well?’

‘They look _perfect_ ,’ Robin says excitedly. ‘This is better than I could’ve imagined, to be honest.’

You sigh in relief, feeling suddenly light as air. ‘It’s my job, Robin. People pay me to make them look good, you know,’ you say jokingly.

Suddenly, Robin quietly bites his lip in thought. ‘Do you.... Do you want me to pay you? Because this is _brilliant_.’

You smile awkwardly and wave your hand, dismissing the offer. ‘No way! We’re friends, aren’t we? After all, it’s always a joy to shoot such a gorgeous subject.’ It isn’t until the words are already out of your mouth did you realize what you said, and you flush bright pink. ‘I mean –’

‘You think I’m gorgeous?’ Robin asks, raising his eyebrows.

‘That was.... That was an inside thought, ha,’ you answer, fiddling with the hem of your shirt.

Robin pauses for a moment, thinking. He glances up at your face, a look of openness there. ‘You know, you’re pretty gorgeous yourself.’

‘Robin, you don’t have to –’

‘I’m not just saying it because you said it,’ he states, predicting what you were about to say. ‘I mean it. I’d be lying if I said wasn’t interested in you as.... _more_ than a friend?’

You don’t know what to say; you’re definitely interested in him – why else would you have dropped everything and rushed over as soon as Robin had texted you? – but you still feel unsure about his true feelings.

‘....Unless you didn’t mean it like that. Which is cool too!’ Robin quickly adds, squirming nervously. ‘You probably meant, like....good to photograph. I’m _so_ stupid....’

‘No, I....’ You swallow, deciding to open up. ‘I think you’re.... _really_ attractive, actually. I might’ve been a little _too_ into all your new photos, if I’m being honest.’

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Robin says, cheeks turning deep red as the meaning set in. ‘I mean.... You _sure_ you don’t want a payment?’ He licks his lips and gently rolls his hips against the pillow, a motion so slight you almost miss it.

Feeling emboldened, you place the camera down on the desk before sitting at the foot of the bed, slowly untangling the lights from Robin’s legs. Once they were removed, you turned them off and set them down next to the camera.

Robin starts to get up, but you rest your hand on the small of his back. He takes the hint, settling back down against the bed and spreading his legs slightly. You close your eyes for a moment, trying not to get ahead of yourself. ‘Is this okay?’ you ask; you know what he had implied, but a small part of your brain was begging for confirmation.

‘Yes,’ he says. ‘Anything you want.’

Carefully, you push his legs a little further apart, settling into the space between them. You run your hands up the soft skin, surprised to feel toned muscle just beneath the surface. Testing the waters, you lean down and press a kiss just behind his knee, hearing Robin’s breath flutter as he exhales. Encouraged, you slowly kiss up his leg, soft noises escaping the man’s mouth as you go.

Robin buries his face into the blanket as soon as you begin kissing his butt, feeling him rock slightly against the pillow. Experimentally, you smack one of his cheeks with your hand, and he makes a noise of surprise, grinding a little harder into the pillow.

‘Still good?’

‘Yeah, yes,’ Robin answers, pushing backwards into your hand.

You readjust, getting a bit more comfortable between his legs. Gently, you slide your hands over his ass, massaging until you feel the last bit of tension drift out of Robin’s body. After a little while, you dip your thumbs into his crack, pulling his cheeks apart and admiring the way he gasps in anticipation as you blow a stream of warm air against his hole to tease him.

‘Please....’ he begs – now _that’s_ a real treat to hear.

You suck lightly on the pad of one of your thumbs for a moment before sliding it against his hole, feeling him shudder at the sensation. He’s more eager than you would’ve thought, and he looks absolutely delicious spread out like that.

It’s all the motivation you need.

Pulling his cheeks apart again, you lean in and lick a long stripe against his hole, and his shoulders immediately drop as he lets out a low whine. You smile to yourself and repeat the action, noting how Robin’s hips wriggle against the pillow. Easily, you fall into a rhythm, flicking your tongue against him while Robin pushes back against your mouth, hungry for more contact.

You dig your nails into his skin, reveling in the sound it rips from Robin’s throat, a half-broken little cry. Desperate to hear more, you manage to maneuver your tongue into his hole, thrusting shallowly with Robin’s movements. Your jaw is starting to hurt and your back is a little sore, but it’s worth it to hear the man moaning in earnest, clutching at the sheets with shaking fingers.

Deciding to help out a little more, you move one hand down to stroke at his balls, earning a small shout as you squeeze slightly.

‘Oh _fuck_ ,’ Robin gasped, caught between wanting to push your tongue further inside of him and getting more friction against his cock.

You slide your hand up just a bit, running your fingers firmly against the base of his cock, and a moment later you feel him still, his thighs shaking against your shoulders as he cries out loudly. You move back, licking across his hole one last time before shifting to your knees. Robin’s back is covered in a thin layer of sweat as he tries to catch his breath, the back of his neck a bright splotchy pink that extends farther down his body. You wipe the saliva from your mouth on your shirt sleeve, suddenly feeling self conscious as you move to sit next to his legs.

After a minute or two of silence, you start feeling antsy. ‘....You okay?’

Robin rolls over onto his back, revealing a sticky smear across his lower stomach. ‘Never better.’ He looks up at you, smiling sleepily. ‘I didn’t think this would end up ever happening.’

‘Me neither,’ you admit. ‘We should do this again sometime – if you want, that is.’

Robin’s eyes suddenly have a mischievous glint to them. ‘Well, I suppose I need an expert like you to consult on a few more photos....’


End file.
